


Last Summer

by HolyHogwartsAreYouFromGallifrey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Life Lessons, Love, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHogwartsAreYouFromGallifrey/pseuds/HolyHogwartsAreYouFromGallifrey
Summary: Cheryl Blossom has had a pretty tough year. Losing her twin brother just before the start of their senior year in a terrible accident has caused her the loss of many things... her mental health, her friends, her girlfriend. She's begun to heal and Riverdale will soon be in her rear-view as she starts college in a few short months. She just has a couple of small hurdles to get over. The twins annual summertime tradition of counseling at Camp Sweetwater. Which all of her friends decided to attend one last time after graduation in honor of Jason. She is sure the experience will provoke too many heart wrenching memories. Then there's the loyal and loving girlfriend she abandoned nearly a year ago. Will Toni even want to look at her after torpedoing their relationship? Against her better judgement and to avoid more of Betty's incessant nagging she decides to navigate the turbulence of her past to make way for her brighter future.or the Summer Camp AU everyone secretly wants





	Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to write this as a one-shot but there was a little more I wanted to explore. So it's going to be maybe like 4 or 5 chapters instead? We'll see where it goes and if people like the story enough for me to continue. 
> 
> To anyone reading Soul Skin don't worry I am still working on it. I just needed to take a short break and figure out a couple of story line directions. I'll post something soon but in the mean time enjoy this little gem. Who doesn't love summer camp?

The whistle shrilly cut through the commotion of the young gathered crowd. “Alright! Listen up you munchkins! My name is Cheryl Blossom and I am your Camp Activities Director. For the remainder of your Camp Sweetwater stay you may refer to me as Miss Cheryl or Miss Blossom. Please note you may likewise refer to your other counselors similarly. Just a few rules before we get started.”

 

A collective groan radiated from the group of pre-teen boys and girls. The redheaded counselor rolled her eyes at the kids assembled before her. It was almost predictable. Every year during the welcome speech when they reached this portion the kids would communally moan about having to follow the summer camp’s rules. “Yes, yes I know rules are boring but they are important. We don’t have many but they are vital if you would like to maintain your camper status here at Sweetwater. Firstly, as your counselors we are here to make your camp experience as fun as possible. _But,_ we are also here to ensure your safety. Which means you will follow the directives we give you without question. Listen to your counselors. They are here to help enhance you camp experience and guide you.” Cheryl eyed the young crowd before her.

 

Inevitably there would be a small contingent of rule breakers the counselors would constantly have to wrangle every year. She eyeballed the crowd trying to discern which young girl was going to be her most rebellious. There was always one who tried to challenge Cheryl but she was a master at being a Head Bitch in Charge and no one wore the crown like the queen. A young raven-haired girl had been whispering to her friend and pointing at some of the other girl’s through most of her speech.  The redhead had found her mean girl. They weren’t terribly hard to spot. The Blossom twin was well aware she was the more notorious of their once dynamic duo.

 

Cheryl made note to keep an eye on her. She looked down at the clip board to find her name and that of her friend. “Ms. Chan, if I’m boring you and Ms. Wells please let me know?” Cheryl gave them both her iciest stare. _Might as well nip this in the bud now_ , she mused. Emily Chan narrowed her eyes back at Cheryl. “So sorry Miss Blossom. Won’t happen again, _Miss Blossom_.” The girl replied tartly. Cheryl arched her eyebrow at the young girl and continued her welcome speech.

 

“As I was saying… During your free time, if you wish to spend it on the river, all water activity and boating equipment must be checked out at the registration cabin. Similarly all archery equipment is under lock and key. If you wish to use this equipment outside your allotted activity time please come find me, as I hold the only key. We do not use basic archery sets made with silly plastic parts. There is no point in learning this sport with sub-par tools. These items are _not_ toys. They are very real weapons and may _not_ be checked out. My direct supervision is required at all times. Understood?” The redhead stated seriously.

 

This was usually the point in her speech where several of the boys high-fived and ideas about how to get private lessons with the hot lead counselor formed. Cheryl refrained from rolling her eyes again. She looked over at Josie who was giving her an all-knowing smirk. She outwardly sighed knowing there were bound to be a small handful of boys she would have to dodge continually for the remainder of the summer session. Some would be braver than others, usually at their friend’s encouragement. They all would eventually be left besotted and heartbroken. Objectively Cheryl knew she was attractive but hormonal pre-teens boys were a whole other animal.

 

All the female counselors by the end of camp had at least two heartfelt confessions of love by the younger pimple-faced boys. To be fair there were also a few of the more self-aware girls who would also declare their feels. Cheryl made sure to take greater care when letting them down knowing herself how hard something like that could be for someone just discovering who they were. She herself had never been that brave. It took her a lot longer to accept who she was. For a couple of years she had fought against it. Ironically it was at this very camp several years back when she attended as camper that she finally had her first kiss and acknowledged she was only attracted to girls. The memory made her smile lightly. Her eyes flitted briefly to the clipboard holding caramel-skinned girl whose pink highlights caught the sun effortlessly as she stood next to Betty. A slight blush tinted her cheeks when Toni Topaz caught her eye giving her a curious penetrating look. She quickly retrained her gaze to the young kids in front of her. _Not the time Blossom._ She chastised herself. Up until that point she had done a remarkable job of ignoring the pink-haired counselor.

 

It did give her hope for the younger queer generation that more kids were comfortable declaring their crushes, whether for a counselor or one of their peers, by the end of camp. The redhead silently cheered for them every time she saw it happen. When one of the young girl’s approached Cheryl she tried to be as encouraging and understanding as possible while still maintaining distance. It was probably the only time as a counselor that Cheryl dropped her typically harsh attitude. Some things needed to be handled with kid gloves.

 

Exasperatingly Cheryl usually averaged more end of camp love declarations then the rest of the counselors. Veronica lovingly attributed it to her somewhat reserved glacial demeanor. Stating something about people always wanting the unattainable. It made Cheryl roll her eyes hard at her black-haired friend.

“There are first-aid kits located in each cabin and your counselor will assign a safety officer after you all settle into your bunks. The safety officer for each cabin will be responsible for the supplies in each kit and will report to me if anything needs to be restocked.” Everyone nodded in response.

 

“Everyone will be expected to participate in Camp Chores.” _Insert another collective groan here,_ Cheryl thought to herself. “Also, you will be expected to keep your personal bunk space clean. This also means no food in the cabins please. All food must remain in the mess hall. There are already enough bugs to go around without an invasion of ants or other nasties invading our sleeping quarters. If anyone has any dietary restrictions or allergies please make your counselor aware. I understand that we have a couple of diabetic campers so if you feel like your sugar is low or you are having any issues and need a snack please let your counselor know right away.” At this point Cheryl was receiving some blank looks and the kids were starting to checkout of her rules speech.

 

“Okay everyone last but not least is the Lights Out rule. Once everyone has retired to your cabin for the evening Lights Out means just that. No talking, horseplay or all night reading sessions. Everyone will need their rest for the following day’s activities. Cabins will be on a rotating activity schedule. Each of you will have a complete day filled multiple group and individual activities.” Cheryl clapped loudly getting everyone’s attention.

 

 “Alright now that the boring part is finished, please remember the most important thing about your Camp Sweetwater experience. Have _fun_ and try new things! Let’s get you all introduced to our leadership team and get you assigned to your cabins and counselors. If everyone could please direct your attention to Miss Josie and Mr. Kevin they will help sort you into cabins.”

 

After finishing her speech Cheryl ran to grab her Nalgene bottle to hydrate. It was sitting on a stump closer towards the river’s edge. She noted glancing down at her skin she would have to reapply her sunscreen soon. The sun wasn’t brutal today but there weren’t many clouds in the sky either.

 

The redhead took a long sip of water and looked out across the river. The ruckus of camp’s activity faded into the background. She walked closer to the river’s edge drawn to it. The water here had always called to her even when she was younger. A bead of sweat trickled down between Cheryl’s shoulder blades. The calmness in this wide section of Sweetwater’s blue caused her to shiver or maybe it was her memory of what she had tried to do to herself in this very location. She hadn’t been back here since then. Her mental stability was shaky at best this past winter and while she regretted her actions a small part of her sometimes still wishes she had succeeded. She shuddered at that thought.

 

The long sprawling river had rougher portions better suited for whitewater rafting or more adventurous activity for the thrill seekers. The tranquility at this segment almost gave the illusion it was a lake instead of an ever flowing river. It had made an ideal place to build a summer camp for all the Riverdale and Greendale kids. Cheryl had known this year camp would be tough for her. There was a point a couple of months earlier when she had declined the invitation to comeback as a counselor this season. Betty had talked her into it. Saying it would be what Jason wanted especially since they had all been attending the camp themselves since they were ten. It was their last summer before they would all be headed off to college. And while Betty had managed to convince her in the end she wasn’t sure it was the right choice. It wouldn’t be the same without Jason. The two of them had always been a team here.

 

All the kids always wanted to be a part of their daily activity schedule even if they weren’t apart of their cabin. She suspected that it was highly due to Jason’s outgoing entertaining personality and less hers. Jason did bring out her fun side more often than not though. There were times when their shared laughter could be heard echoing across this particular expanse of Sweetwater River. The memory had tears standing in her eyes. The camp had been a haven from their overbearing parents every summer. Neither one could wait for the summer to start especially Jason. He thrived here.

 

Jason was always the quintessential outdoorsman much to mother’s chagrin. She had wanted him to take up more refined activities or at the very least fox hunting or polo. Father had encouraged him though. Stating a young man needed to sow his wild oats. _Whatever that meant._ Cheryl had been forbidden to go at first because it was unladylike. Jason had protested however and put his foot down declaring that if Cheryl didn’t go then neither would he. She had never been so grateful that her parents spoiled Jason.

 

Team Blossom was the team to beat every year for the end-of-season paintball competition the camp hosted. Cheryl was surprisingly good at being a sniper. Actually now that she reflected on it, she supposed it was due to her skill with a bow and arrow. Team Blossom had won the competition every year since they became counselors. Cheryl rubbed at her chest. The tightening which came when she thought of Jason had not subsided or dulled over the past year. Last week marked the one year anniversary of his death.

 

If Cheryl had paid attention to the signs posted on the beach on their last day of family vacation last June they would have been attending summer camp by the same time the following week. The sound of rushing water filled her mind. Instead she had found herself stood like a statue next to Jason’s grave as they lowered his casket into the grounds at Thornhill.

 

She had killed her brother. Everyone knew it including her parents. Some of her friends had tried to convince her it was an accident that Jason was only trying to save her but she knew better. Her overconfidence in her swimming ability had doomed them both. Her parents also knew better and they certainly hadn’t wasted one day to remind her of that fact since his funeral. The camp’s only saving grace this year was that it would keep her away from Thornhill and her parent’s wrath for a spell. She was so happy that now senior year was over she would be headed straight to NYU. In three months she would be free and starting fresh in the city. She didn’t want to linger in her parent’s presence any longer than she had to. The young Blossom had pre-registered for classes as soon as her early acceptance letter had come. Technically speaking she had already earned enough credits to graduate from high school halfway through her senior year at Riverdale. At least her overachieving had earned her some benefit.

 

Her heart clenched again thinking about how she and Jason were going to apply to and attend the same school. A tear finally spilled down her porcelain cheek. Maybe coming here wasn’t a good idea? It was evoking too much emotion already and it wasn’t even close to the end of the first day. She had done an excellent job closing herself off to herself and others for the past year. Feelings did nothing for her these days and she needed to remain focused if she was going to survive this last summer intact and get the hell out of Riverdale for good.

 

“Penny for your thoughts Bombshell?” A soft but husky voice she would recognize anywhere spoke. Cheryl swiped at the tear streaking down her face and pulled herself together. She hadn’t heard Toni approach and didn’t know how long the girl had been standing next to her. But she should have expected it, expected _her_ to be there. She always had been. Cheryl was foolish to think she could push the stubborn Serpent away easily. The corner of her mouth raised up a tick.  

 

“Oh, you know. Just thinking about J.J. and how he would hate missing out on our final summer here. He always did love this camp way more than I ever did. I’m not sure I should have comeback. It doesn’t seem right without him. Everything here reminds me of him and I can’t think of a single reason why I let Betty talk me into this ridiculous plan. Plus, I’m Activities Director no less.” She couldn’t meet the shorter girl’s gaze. Her emotions were still too thick.

 

“Hmm, well I’m not sure how to take that Bombshell. You sure you can’t think of anything else that might have brought you back here?” Toni’s pinkie hooked into hers at the question. Cheryl’s body relaxed at the contact. She grinned slightly at the girl’s touch. It was comforting. _How could she have forgotten how soothing her company was?_

 

“Sorry. T.T. my reverie seems to have caught me in a melancholy mood. Being here without Jason is just hard. Your presence in my life is always wanted and most welcome. I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel otherwise.” Cheryl released her pinkie and interlaced their fingers bringing their palms together more fully. She gave Toni’s hand light squeeze. Toni clasped her tighter. It was quite for a minute neither girl turned to face one another. Cheryl’s heart was racing. She didn’t deserve this beautiful soul’s forgiveness. It felt amazing to touch her again after all this time.

 

“Cheryl… I’ll always be here for you. I’ve always wanted to be there for you. Why didn’t you respond to my phone calls? My messages? I wanted to be there. I should have been there. Your parents wouldn’t let me see you after the funeral. It’s been over a year. You shut me out.” Her tone was sad and slightly accusatory which Cheryl understood.

 

Over the years their relationship had morphed into something extraordinary. Each summer had brought them closer together. Both had found a shelter in each other. Their lives were entirely too turmoil ridden considering how young they both were. Cheryl smiled inwardly thinking about how tumultuous that first year of camp was when they were ten. They had been advisories from the start. Both had been placed in the same cabin, Cabin 4, and Cheryl had been a brat from the get-go after learning Toni was from the Southside. She shook her head at how elitist and competitive her parents had raised her to be. An incident involving an after Lights Out dare had united them towards the end of their first year.

 

After that first summer they had become quick friends. Until their friendship deepened into something more. The now pink-haired girl had been the one to help her through her struggles in coming to terms with her sexuality. After that major hurdle the girls had shared some innocent stolen kisses over years. Toni had actually been her first kiss. Even though at the time she had lied and told the other girl she had already kissed a boy named Reggie at her school.

 

The summer before their sophomore year, they were sixteen, and their relationship had shifted into more intimate territory. Cheryl had given herself completely to Toni under a full moon in a hot spring the counselors used as a make-out spot in years prior. It had been beautiful and Toni had been even more so. They had begun dating seriously after that and even though her parents wholly disapproved of Cheryl’s “lifestyle choices” as they put it. The girls didn’t let it phase them. Clifford and Penelope had disapproved of Toni even less. Her girlfriend wasn’t allowed at Thornhill but the teenagers hadn’t cared to spend time in her parent’s toxic company anyway. Toni would come to watch all the Riverdale games the Vixens cheered at even though she attended Southside High. In turn Cheryl would sneak over to Sunnyside trailer park on the weekends while pretending to be at cousin Betty’s or Veronica’s for the night.

 

Jason had helped keep their more clandestine activities a secret all through their sophomore and junior years. Had her parents really cared where she was and double checked with anyone’s parents she supposed they would have been found out a long time ago. The young Blossom banked on her parent’s indifference and it paid off. Up until everything fell apart at the start of last summer which lead into the loneliest year of Cheryl Blossom’s life.

 

Their senior year Cheryl had pushed everyone so far away but no one further than Toni. At the time she had thought it was for the best. That she was doing her girlfriend a kindness. Because there was no way she deserved love after what she did to J.J. and more importantly if she could hurt her own twin? How could she ever protect Toni? The girls had never technically broken up but they also had not physically spoken since Jason’s funeral.

 

The week before the Blossom’s had left for vacation on Martha’s Vineyard the two had been inseparable. When she thought about it now, how drastically things had changed for them in just the span of two weeks, it made her head spin. Cheryl retreated so far into herself after Jason’s death that she blocked out everyone who mattered most to her. Her guilt was overwhelming the first few months and she did not feel worthy to be loved by anyone as wonderful as Toni Topaz.

 

She barely spoke to her friends and doubled down on her school work. Senior year had consisted of her simultaneously being the biggest dragon Riverdale High had ever seen burning and everyone in her path or the weeping mess Veronica, Betty or Josie would find crying in the showers after River Vixens practice. After the first three weeks of coming to Thornhill every day to try and speak with Cheryl, Toni stopped. “When you change your mind Bombshell. You come find me. I’ll be there.” Was the message she sent that night. Cheryl cried herself to sleep. She wasn’t worthy of her.

 

Toni never once tried to force Cheryl into speaking with her but she always let the redhead know she was there. The Serpent girl never did stop sending her voicemails and texts though. During the first football game of the season her girlfriend had shown up with a shock of pink hair. It had caught Cheryl’s attention right away. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other the whole game. “You should go talk to her Cheryl. She misses you.” Betty whispered into her ear at half-time.

 

“I can’t Betty. She’s too good for me. Toni doesn’t deserve someone like me. I’ll only hurt her or worse in the end,” the redheaded Vixen explained with tears standing in her eyes.

“You can’t mean that Cheryl. You two are perfect for each other. Can’t you see that pushing her away only hurts you both? You need her now more than ever.” Betty pled with her to see reason.

“Betty please, just stop!” She shouted at the blonde girl.

“I can’t. I just can’t risk her too. If something happened to her it would kill me.” Cheryl gruffly explained.

“It’s killing you _now_ Cheryl.” She argued back with a tone of finality.

 

Betty and Veronica didn’t mention it to her anymore after that. Not even when Toni showed up to every Riverdale game, even the away ones, only to sit in the stands to watch her. Cheryl had lived for the moments when she saw the flash of pink hair in the stadium. She wasn’t really sure how she made it through any of her routines. Not with the longing way her girlfriend’s brown eyes watched her the entire game. Toni’s presence at the games were the only thing she looked forward to weekly.                          

 

Her incident at Sweetwater during the winter had sobered her thought process. She had sought counseling after that and slowly she had begun to heal. Her therapist had helped her work through ways she could allow forgiveness into her life. Slowly she had realized how wrong she had been about everything. Penelope and Clifford Blossom had been working their hateful mind games and had almost won. It took Cheryl almost dying to realize how toxic her living situation really was. Her therapist had suggested she move out of the family home to create more boundaries since she had turned eighteen.

 

Shortly after the snow started to thaw she moved into Thistlehouse with her Nana Rose. The only reason she had been avoiding Toni since the move was because she didn’t know how to apologize for such an epic mistake. Even though she was still healing, her mental mindset had vastly improved. Many mistakes had been made on her part and it sacred to her to find out if Toni still cared for her as intensely. Because god was she still head over Louboutin’s for Toni. The pink-haired girl had not given up on texting her. She always gave Cheryl little updates on her day. She was so tempted to start a dialogue but she owed it to Toni to do it in person. Other than Betty’s constant harping it was the only real reason she agreed to come back to camp this year.

 

Josie and Veronica had dropped hints that Toni would be at camp this year. T.T. had already directly texted her with that same information. Cheryl tried to prepare herself. However she wasn’t at all prepared for how good Toni looked in her black leather jacket, ripped jeans and mirrored aviators. After rumbling into camp this morning the bronze-skinned woman kicked down the bike stand and surveyed her surroundings obviously not noticing the redhead watching her. She took a second to pull off her driving gloves, the leather ones Cheryl had bought her one Christmas, and placed them into the pocket of her Serpent jacket.

 

Toni took off her helmet shook out her pink locks then casually swung off her motorcycle. The red-haired woman’s heart dropped into her hiking boots and her internal temperature climbed exponentially. It was a full minute before she realized she was gawking catching flies. Cheryl quickly looked away and ran towards the registration cabin. Unfortunately she managed to trip over the root of a tree after taking about four steps. She only just managed to catch herself on a tree trunk before completely hitting the dirt. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and all the free Gucci bags in the world couldn’t get her to turn around to find out if Toni just saw what she did.

 

Cheryl succeeded in keeping herself occupied with registration forms and reviewing intake protocols before the cars full of campers started to arrive. She had already spoken to Kevin and Josie about dividing the campers and counselors into groups. Each cabin would have two counselors and fifteen campers. Jughead and Fangs had organized all the equipment and took note of any needed repairs of unusable equipment. Veronica and Betty had placed themselves in charge of organizing and cleaning the mess hall. She wasn’t sure what Sweet Pea, Archie and Toni were up to. Honestly she was just thankful everyone had pretty much left her alone this morning, especially Toni, she wasn’t quite ready to face her yet. It was a hard adjustment trying to get back into camp mode without Jason by her side.

 

Another squeeze to her hand brought her back to her present circumstance. “So… that tree this morning? Kinda got the better of you didn’t it, hmm?” Toni was obviously trying to hold back a chuckle. Cheryl finally met Toni’s gaze and narrowed her eyes. Directed at anyone else that look would have had them shrinking away. Toni smirked over at her and released an infectious laugh.

“I really wish I could have seen your face. I bet it was as red as your convertible huh?” She teased.

“Noticed that did you?” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“I’m surprised Cheryl. You’re usually not that klutzy. Did something distract you?” Toni smirked at her again.

 

“Don’t push it Cha-Cha or you’ll be on toilets for a week,” The redhead threatened.

“Oh my, the power has gone to your head already huh? Maybe if you didn’t ogle the help you’d be able to keep both feet on the ground. I should speak to HR before this situation gets out of control.” Toni teased. Cheryl smiled at her brilliantly. Toni had always known how to defuse a tense situation. She had missed this. Their banter.

“There’s my girl. Wow, I’ve missed that smile.” Toni’s free hand raised to cup her cheek. The touch felt wonderfully familiar and Cheryl’s eyes fluttered shut. She leaned into the contact.

“Am I? Still your girl?” Cheryl whispered hesitantly but her grin grew impossibly larger as Toni’s thumb lightly stroked the apple of her cheek. A sigh escaped the smaller caramel-skinned woman.

 

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you,” whispered Toni.

“Oh, T.T. I have missed you so much. I’m not sure it’s fair to you that I say it now when this is all my fault. I am so _so_ sorry I pushed you away. I was-” Cheryl was interrupted by fingers pressed to her lips.

“Shh. Shh… Later Cheryl, we can talk about this later. It’s just _so_ great to see you.” Tears were standing in Toni’s eyes as she pulled Cheryl forward into a hug. The redhead’s arms flew around the shorter girl and she sunk into the unforgettable softness of her girlfriend’s body.

“This feels like heaven.” Cheryl sighed into Toni’s vanilla smelling hair. She ran soothing pale hands up and down the smaller woman’s back. Toni’s hold tightened on her. Cheryl placed a kiss on top of her head. She couldn’t help it.

 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Your services are required! Get your gorgeous bottoms up here now!” Veronica shouted.

“Ugh, nothing like a Lodge to ruin perfectly lovely moment,” Cheryl droned.

Toni chuckled into the taller girl’s shirt then embraced her fiercely for a moment before letting go. “Come on _Camp_ _Director_ let’s go see what mischief your charges are up to. We can sort _us_ out later. Duty calls.” Toni held out her hand and pulled Cheryl towards the group of waiting counselors and kids.

 

“Here you go ladies,” Kevin handed them both clipboards with their camper’s names and cabin number. “Since you were both late to the party you’ll be partnering together and sharing Cabin 4.” Josie winked at Toni. Cheryl watched as Kevin gave Toni a thumb’s up.

“I smell a conspiracy.” Cheryl suspiciously stated.

“You’re a Blossom. You always smell a conspiracy.” Betty chimed in.

“Takes one to know one cousin Betty.” Cheryl flippantly replied. The blonde smirked at her. “You know it,” she agreed.

 

The crunching of gravel and dirt drew everyone’s attention. “Well it looks like we have a late arrival. Let’s see who we have here shall we?" Cheryl stated. There was always one kid who would show up late. A dark green Subaru came to a halt as young blonde came bouncing out of the front seat. “Mom! Pop the trunk hurry! We’re late!” The familiar face expounded the seriousness of the situation to her mother. An exasperated mutter came from the front seat of the car. “Beatrice Bailey Brown! I did not raise a rude child. Reign it in!” The trunk popped open and Mrs. Brown stepped around the front of the car apologizing as she approached.

 

“I’m so sorry we are late. Traffic on the turnpike was an absolute nightmare. Oh! Cheryl dear, thank god you’re here this year. Bea will be so please to see you and your brother. She really missed you two last year after not being able to attend after our move out-of-state. I expect the other children kept you both just as active as my busy Bea huh?” Mrs. Brown leaned in to give Cheryl a quick hug before rushing back to the car to help her daughter unpack.

 

Cheryl paused for a minute not knowing how to respond. She just assumed any of her previous kids would already know what had happened last summer. Neither Blossom had shown up last year for camp and she anticipated the story would have been spread around by now or at least read about in the local papers. Cheryl looked over at Toni like a dear in headlights. Mrs. Brown was busy pulling things from the back seat in a fluster. She just kept rattling on not noticing Cheryl’s reaction. 

 

“I couldn’t get her be quite about camp for a whole three months after that first summer. I’m not sure if I should thank or reprimand you brother. We moved to Massachusetts a little over a year ago for Paul’s job. I just couldn’t say no to her again after we had to skip last year because of the move. She was devastated last summer. I’m sure you can relate. This age can be tricky. I know it’s quite a hike but Beatrice loves coming here so much. She hasn’t been this excited about going to camp ever. I’m pretty sure she’s been harboring a crush on your brother since she was ten. Now that she’s twelve heaven help us all right?” Mrs. Brown finally looked back at Cheryl after pulling out the last of the young girl’s gear from the back seat. “Cheryl dear, I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Mrs. Brown asked in concern.

 

Toni had stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her lower back but Cheryl couldn’t quite wipe the sad look from her face or rid the glassiness in her eyes.

 

The trunk of the Subaru slammed shut. “I’ve got everything! You can go now mom.” The blonde girl instructed. “Miss Cheryl!” The yellow-haired girl squealed and came barreling around the side of the car flinging herself into Cheryl’s arms. The redhead caught her easily and returned her hug. “Hey Triple B, causing any trouble yet this summer?” Despite the tension in her chest she was pleased to see the young girl who seemed to have grown out of her shell and turned into quite the firecracker.

 

Beatrice had been painfully shy when she first arrived at camp. She hadn’t made friends right away. Jason had taken a shine to her and made it his mission to get her to spread her wings a bit. Cheryl liked the girl because she was a straight shooter and didn’t take any sass even if she was completely introverted. Although that seemed to have changed a fair bit. Funny how a couple years could completely change a person. She could relate.

 

“Nah, no trouble. How about you?” She asked. The girl’s dimpled cheek added to her charm.

“Well, you know me. Just a tiny bit of chaos does wonders for my mood.” Cheryl winked squeezing the young girl’s shoulder. Beatrice chuckled.

“Sorry we’re late. Mom drives like a dinosaur.” Beatrice stated rolling her eyes.

“Hey, watch it young lady. I just drove you four hours for a sleep away camp. I think a little gratitude is in order.” Her mom replied with an arched eyebrow.

“It was a joke. Calm down mom, geez.” The blonde girl rolled her eyes again exaggeratedly.

“OMG, Miss Cheryl I have so much to tell you and Mr. Jay. So much has happened since we moved.” Beatrice peered around Cheryl’s frame scanning the other campers and counselors.

 

“Hey, where’s Mr. Jay? Please tell me he’s working this summer or I’m gonna be so bummed.” The girl innocently questioned still searching the crowd. A few of the camper’s faces looked uncomfortable. Cheryl’s heart clenched at the girl’s words. While she was able to keep herself from falling apart she didn’t know what to tell the girl. Her continued silence drew Beatrice’s attention.

 

“What? What is it Miss Cheryl?” She hesitantly asked noticing Cheryl’s distress. Toni stepped forward and started to answer for the redhead.

“Hey Beatrice, I’m not sure you remember me from your first year but we built a pretty epic Hogwarts castle in the sand do you remember?” Toni gently reminded her. The young girl nodded at her in acknowledgement but looked back to Cheryl frowning slightly.

Toni cleared her throat stuttering on her words a bit. “So… Mr. Jay… uhh… He’s not here-” Cheryl gripped Toni’s bicep briefly in thanks but stepped forward and tenderly took the young girl’s hands in hers. She exhaled a large breath and looked up at the sky momentarily hoping J.J. would send her the strength for this.

 

Cheryl glanced briefly at Mrs. Brown who stood clutching the sleeping bag to her chest hoping this wouldn’t upset both of them too much. She didn’t know if the girl had any prior experience with death or not. Mrs. Brown nodded to her sensing somehow what Cheryl was about to tell the young girl.

“So, what I’m about to say is going to be a little hard to hear but we can talk about it anytime you need to okay?” The blonde nodded again but bore a concerned expression now. She sensed by Cheryl’s demeanor and the way she was speaking that something wasn’t right.

 

“Mr. Jay… he… he had a really bad accident last summer.”  A tear rolled down Cheryl’s cheek and she took another deep breath.

“But, I don’t understand. He’s okay? He’s coming back right?” The girl’s voice went up an octave and tears started to gather in her eyes. Cheryl shook her head _no_ as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but no, he can’t come back. He… He didn’t make it. He passed away.” Cheryl’s heart broke all over again.

“But that can’t be true. He… mom?” The young girl looked to her mother for reassurance but only found tears leaking down her face too. She turned back to Cheryl in disbelief.

 

“But Miss Cheryl, he can’t just be _gone_? It’s not fair!” Beatrice flung herself into Cheryl’s arms sobbing. The young girl had her locked in an iron grip.

“It’s not fair though! He’s too young. He can’t be gone. He can’t be! He’s too good!” The redhead couldn’t hold it in anymore and she sobbed along with the girl while rubbing circles into her back.

“I know sweetie. You’re right it’s not fair. He was too good.” She tried to comfort Beatrice. But the young woman’s thoughts mirrored her very own. She had cried for days thinking the same things. In fact she still did. There was nothing she could say to take away this girl’s grief. Cheryl felt Toni behind her massaging the same comforting circles into her back. She was grateful for the other girl’s presence. It bolstered her.

 

Cheryl sniffed a few more times realizing she needed to focus on Beatrice right now. She had an entire year to process her grief already but this young girl was just finding out her personal hero was dead. “You know Bea, it’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to cry for Jason. But you know what? You should also be so proud of him too. He gave his life trying to help, trying to save someone. He died a real hero.” She hoped that would bring the young girl a small comfort. Beatrice pulled out of Cheryl’s arms fractionally.

 

“Did he truly?” She asked through a hiccup.

“Yes sweetie, he truly did. He saved someone caught in a rip current and was able to help them to the surface but he got pulled back under.” She tried to explain. Cheryl couldn’t tell her that the person he saved was her. It was too painful right now.

“So… they lived? Is that person okay?” The girl beseeched.

“Yeah sweetie, they lived.” The redhead’s voice hitched. Beatrice embraced her again fully. She tucked her head into the young Blossom woman’s shoulder and continued to cry.

 

Cheryl wasn’t sure how long they stood like that for or when the rest of the young campers were escorted away from the emotional scene. She hoped they hadn’t been allowed to linger there too long. After a little while Beatrice lifted her head. “Miss Cheryl? Mr. Jay was your brother. Are you okay?” The question was asked so sincerely that it caught Cheryl off-guard. Her glassy eyes got a little bit wetter for a moment before she cleared her throat. “I’m getting there Beatrice. I have good days and bad but you know what helps?” She posed to the young girl.

“What?” The blonde observed her curiously.

“My memories. He can live forever right here…” Cheryl pointed to her heart.

“…and right here.” Then she tapped Beatrice on her forehead. The young girl smiled.

 

“As long as we remember him. He’ll never be truly gone, yeah?” Beatrice nodded in agreement. “I know it’s been a tough start today but do you think you want to stay? It’s okay if you want to go home.” She inquired not wanting to sway the girl either way.

“I think I’d like to stay Miss Cheryl. If you can be here then I can be here. Besides I need to pass on all the awesome things Mr. Jay taught me how to do.” The young blonde stated firmly. Cheryl smiled warmly at the girl.

 

“Okay great. Then you can join me in Cabin 4. How does that sound?” Cheryl asked.

“Awesome!” Beatrice beamed back at the older redhead.

“Alright then why don’t you grab your things and start bringing them over to the cabin?” Cheryl pointed across the small courtyard to where their cabin was located.

“Will do Captain.” The girl gave a short salute and wiped at her tears. Cheryl smiled. The young girl said her goodbyes to her mother and reassured her she would be fine and took off across the quad.

 

“Hey Triple B!” Cheryl shouted at the blonde.

“Yeah?” She hollered back.

“What was Mr. Jay’s first rule of camp?” The redhead solicited.

“Always follow Miss Cheryl’s rules!” Beatrice acknowledged. Cheryl rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“No! His _other_ first rule!” She shouted in return.

“Have fun and try new things!” Came the quick response.

“Perfect! Same rules apply this year.” The shouted response received another salute.

 

Cheryl turned back to Mrs. Brown. “Sorry about that Mrs. Brown I thought everyone here already knew.” She apologized.

“Please Cheryl it’s quite alright you handled that beautifully. I couldn’t have done it better myself. I am so very sorry for your loss and my ignorant comments earlier.” The older woman contritely responded. “There was no way you could have known. It’s completely fine. Now why don’t you get on the road before it gets too late? We’ll take good care of her. Don’t worry.” Cheryl reassured the woman.

“I’m not worried Miss Blossom. I know she’s in the best hands around. Oh, and you know it will be okay if you want to tell her it was you. It was you correct? The person your brother rescued? She won’t think less of you. It’s okay to tell her.” Mrs. Brown gave her a soft knowing look.

 

Cheryl blinked owlishly at the woman. “How? How did you know?” She stuttered. 

“Mother’s intuition, I suppose? Also, I’ve been around the block a few times. It’s your choice of course. You don’t have to tell her but I know my daughter. She won’t blame you. And you shouldn’t blame yourself either young lady. Terrible tragic accidents happen and from how my daughter has described your brother I don’t think he would want you to blame yourself either. Sorry, I don’t mean to overstep but I know how tough it can be. I lost my mother at a young age.” Cheryl nodded but didn’t reply to the woman’s words. She wasn’t sure if she could.

 

“Alright ladies, I’m headed out. Good luck with your wards!” Mrs. Brown turned and walked back to her car. Toni approached her and leaned fully into her side wrapping an arm around the redhead’s waist pulling her tighter. “You ladies have fun this summer. Be kind to yourself Cheryl.” Mrs. Brown stated then gave a little wave ducking into her Subaru. Both girls waved back in response.

“Drive safely.” Toni solicited.

 

As soon as Mrs. Brown pulled away Cheryl turned into Toni’s arms and began to cry. “It’s okay Cher. Let it out. That was a rough start. I’m so sorry.” Toni soothed. The red-haired woman clung to her tighter.

“I think I need to go lay down for a spell. Come with me?” Cheryl implored.

“You didn’t even need to ask.” Toni responded giving her an understanding look.

“We need to find someone to get the girls in four settled first.” She distractedly thought aloud.

“Already taken care of, babe. Josie and Betty are already on it. Let’s go. The first-aid cabin has aspirin. I want you to take some and lay down on one of the beds for a nap. We should be good until lunch-time which means we have a couple for hours.” Toni pulled her along until they reached the first-aid cabin.

 

Cheryl used her keys to open it up and they stepped inside. It smelled a bit musty from lack of use but everything seemed in order. Toni quickly found the aspirin and gave Cheryl her bottle of water to wash them down. “Hop on Bombshell. I’ll find a blanket.” As Toni searched the room Cheryl’s mind wandered over the ups and downs of her first morning back to camp. Who would have thought that the least dramatic part would have been her reunion with Toni? They almost seamlessly fell back into step with one another. She gazed lovingly at the girl rifling through the then linen closet. “Eureka!” Shouted the pink-haired Serpent. She turned in triumph looking at Cheryl.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Please don’t tell me there is a spider on me or I’ll freak out.” Toni looked around paranoid. Cheryl snickered.

“No you goose. I was just wondering how I got so lucky to have you in my life? I don’t deserve you Antoinette Topaz.” She uttered softly shaking her head.

 

The young Blossom woman had never seen Toni move so swiftly. Suddenly she was in front of her cupping her cheeks. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, I will only say this one more time. You are absolutely good enough for me. You were made for me. There is no one else on this planet who could make me happier. I love everything about you. Your broken bits, your lovely bits, your sometimes crazy bits. Every part of you was made for me so please don’t insult me by saying otherwise. Got it?” Toni was giving her a hard penetrating stare. Cheryl nodded and her eyes watered.

 

“But I left you alone for a year. How could you begin to-” The pink lips pressing into hers silenced her. The softness of their kiss grew wild and hungry for a few minutes before Toni pulled away breathless resting her forehead against Cheryl’s.

 

“In what universe do you think I could ever walk away from you? I’d wait countless lifetimes for you, silly woman. Please don’t forget that again. Now as much as I want to worship those crimson lips I’ve missed so much. I want you to rest more. We have all the time in the world to talk about this later. Sleep. The _Camp Director_ can only be gone so long before chaos erupts.” Toni instructed pointing a finger towards the bed with a wink.

 

“Cuddle with me T.T.? I’ve missed your arms wrapped around me.” The redhead sat on the bed and crooked her finger at the caramel-skinned woman. Toni covered her with the blanket and slid in behind Cheryl hugging her arms around the redhead’s waist.

 

“Don’t worry baby the blanket only smells a little musty but it’s bug freeP and clean.” Toni kissed the back her neck lightly three times. Cheryl scooted closer into the smaller woman smiling at the contact.

“You know me so well T.T.” She smiled with her eyes shut breathing in the familiar comforting scent of her girlfriend _. How could she have ever thought spending time away from this glorious woman would have ever been in their best interest?_ She chided herself. Jason would have kicked her butt if he knew what she had done.

“You know it, Bombshell. Now rest.” Toni kissed the back of her neck once more. Cheryl sighed practically falling into an instant asleep. Something she had not accomplished since being separated from her girlfriend all those months ago.


End file.
